


There’s a Trick to That

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pining Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 05:58:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19806157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: When Stiles starts frequenting Scoops Ahoy shortly after Steve starts working there, Steve thinks it's because Stiles has a crush on Robin. He couldn't be more wrong.





	There’s a Trick to That

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LovelyLittleGrim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLittleGrim/gifts).



> This is for Amanda, who supported my desire to put these two together. It's just something short and fluffy because I couldn't help myself.

"Quit staring!" Lydia hisses, elbowing Stiles in the side with enough force to have him wincing and looking away from the counter of the ice cream shop. 

"I wasn't staring," he mutters. 

"You were."

"As if you weren't staring too," Stiles argues.

"I wasn't," Lydia counters. "I was admiring from afar."

"And you think she hasn't noticed?"

"Oh I know she has." 

To prove her point, Lydia throws a wink towards the counter. Robin, one of the employees and current object of Lydia's affection, smiles and waves over at her. A moment later Lydia is on her feet and walking up to the counter. She leans over it, bringing herself closer to the other girl. Wherever she says has Robin laughing. 

Stiles sighs and turns his attention back to his now melting ice cream. He startles when a familiar voice sounds from above him. “You know there’s a trick to that.”

He looks up to see Steve Harrington standing at the end of his table. He’s smiling down at him, and for a moment Stiles forgets anything else. Until Steve’s smile starts to slip and Stiles remembers he’d said something. He flails a bit, almost dropping his spoon in the process. “Sorry! Sorry! There’s a trick for what?”

Steve pulls out the seat across from him and sits down, nodding his head towards Stiles’ ice cream. “Getting your ice cream not to melt.”

“There is?”

Steve nods and leans in closer, Stiles’ mirroring his movement by instinct. Steve looks around before turning his gaze back to Stiles. “Yeah. You eat it before it can melt.”

He sits back with a smirk and Stiles can’t help but laugh. “I’ll have to remember that.”

“Didn’t teach you the tricks of eating ice cream back in California?”

“If they did it never stuck,” Stiles says.

“Well then, it’s a good thing you have me here, isn’t it?”

Stiles nods, feeling his stomach give a familiar flutter. One he always gets around Steve. It’s been happening ever since he first saw the guy when he moved here a few years ago when his dad took a job at the local police station. He admits when he first met the guy he thought he was an ass. Handsome, sure. But still an ass. But he could tell there was more beneath the surface. He’s glad he wasn’t wrong. 

Steve’s face grows serious. He looks around again, his gaze landing on where Robin and Lydia are still talking, before looking back to Stiles. “It’s not going to work out, you know?” Stiles feels his heart drop, afraid that Steve has figured out his secret and has decided to let him down. Then he continues, “Robin, she’s…” he hesitates, and Stiles gets it. But it’s also pretty laughable.

“You think I’m into Robin?”

“Aren’t you?” Steve questions, his brow furrowing in confusion. “You’ve been coming here almost every day this summer, and every time you barely touch your ice cream.”

“Robin is great,” Stiles says. He takes a deep breath and decides to take a chance. “But she’s not really my type. And something tells me I’m not hers either.”

“Well no,” Steve says, smiling fondly over at Robin. “She’s into redheads, I think.” He turns back to Stiles. “If you’re not coming for Robin then…?”

“Robin isn’t the only one that works here,” Stiles reminds him.

He just hopes that when Steve does catch on, he’ll let him down easy, and that he can get out of this without ruining the friendship they’ve been slowly building over the years. He clears his throat and looks away. “I get it if you’re not interested. I never really expected you to be. In fact, I never planned to tell you because I didn’t want to make things awkward. I just hope you don’t hate me.”

Stiles jumps when a hand comes to rest on his thigh. He’d been so caught up in his rambling he hadn’t realized Steve had moved. Yet here he is. Sitting right next to Stiles. His hand warm even through the material of Stiles’ jeans. 

“Why would I hate you?”

“Because I just possibly ruined our friendship by admitting I’ve been harboring a massive crush on you for years that’s possibly developed into more?”

Steve tilts his head, “I’m pretty sure you hadn’t admitted any of that yet.”

“Well now I have,” Stiles says.

“I could never hate you Stiles,” Steve says. He ducks his head, looking up at him through his lashes, and Stiles feels his breath catch. “I like you too.”

“Like as a friend or…?”

Steve kisses him. It’s just a soft, quick press of lips against his, but it’s enough to send his heart racing.

“Does that answer your question?” Steve asks him.

Stiles smirks, “I don’t know. I might need further proof.”

Steve laughs and kisses him again. One of Stiles’ hands comes up and tangles in Steve’s hair. Something he has been wanting to do ever since he started growing it out. 

“I should have known you’d have a thing for the hair,” Steve murmurs against his lips.

“It’s not just the hair,” Stiles says. “But that’s definitely a plus.”

A bell dings at the counter and Steve sighs when Erica’s voice reaches them, “Hello? Does anyone even work here anymore? I want my ice cream.”

Stiles laughs, “You better go or she might help herself.”

“Maybe Robin can handle it,” Steve says. He looks around the shop and frowns. “Where is Robin?”

“Lydia’s not here either,” Stiles says. “They must have gone somewhere.”

“She could have told me she was taking a break,” Steve mutters.

Stiles smirks and kisses him, just because he can. “You were a little preoccupied.”

“Okay you need to leave,” Steve tells him. He gets to his feet and smooths out his uniform. “You’re going to get me fired.”

Stiles lets his gaze trail down Steve’s body before meeting his eyes. “Well we can’t have that. I like the uniform.”

He doesn’t know where it’s coming from. He’s never been this bold. But seeing the way Steve’s cheeks turn pink and his eyes darken makes it worth it.

Steve points towards the door, “Go. Now.”

Stiles laughs and gets to his feet. “Fine. I’m going. But…”

“I’ll call you when I get home,” Steve tells him. 

The bell dings again and Steve groans. Stiles watches as he moves to the counter and greets Erica. He watches as Steve starts making a sundae for Erica as she talks. Stiles has no doubt he’s getting an earful for keeping her waiting. 

He gathers his trash and tosses it out, throwing one last look back towards the counter. He smiles when he catches Steve watching him. He throws a wink in Steve’s direction, which has him laughing. At least until Erica snaps her fingers at him. He laughs when he hears her telling him, “Not everyone comes here to eat melted ice cream.”

On his way out to his jeep he spots Lydia and Robin in a corner by one of the payphones. They’re standing close, whispering to each other. Stiles keeps going, deciding to let them have their moment. He has no doubt he’ll be hearing all about it from Lydia later. For once, he’ll have news of his own to share.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day. ♥  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
